The Disturbed Division- Guidelines
Welcome ▬▬▬ This page will give guidelines for all ranks, along with the proper amount of respect to be paid. Please be sure to read through each of them carefully. Welcome to the Disturbed Division's Guidelines Page ▬▬▬ This page was not created to show off coding skills or how many big words we can fit into an article; this is a real guidelines page and is to be taken seriously, with or without flashy coding. Thank you. ''- Ruin, Vigilant of The Disturbed Division'' ▬▬▬ Vigilant The Vigilant is tasked with the job of being everything in the pack all at once. They care for every single member of the pack with utmost respect and clear away most issues with the help of the Judge. They are arguably the most important rank in all of The Disturbed Division and are earned through time and effort, not battling. Sinner Sinner is the Vigilant's right-hand-man and carry out their rules, laws, and customs with an iron fist. They are one of the highest role models for the entire pack and are kind, generous, and strong. Sin The Sin's job is almost equally as important as the Sinner's, but they have less responsibilities and less worries. They are also to be a role model and also enforce the rules, customs, and laws, but are known to be more lenient. This rank, much like the Sinner, advises the Vigilant about upcoming battles, ceremonies, and helps add people to our ranks.' The Sorcerers and their prodigies The Sorcerers and their training prodigies are some of the most highly respected felines in the pack because of their knowledge of herbs and their dreams of the future or prophecy. They are to be treated with a kind word and a kind action, as their anger can mean the end of your life. (This applies to both full-time Sorcerers and Sorcerer apprentices.) The Judge The Judge is supposed to hold a non-biased, non-opinion based vote with the members of the pack and the permission of the Vigilant to protect the back from political problems such as border, battles, and more enjoyable things such as Gatherings and game events. They are extremely important and must be given to a member who was been in The Disturbed Division for more than two months. They can deal out punishments with the Vigilant's permission. The Downfalls The Downfalls are the Vigilant's hand picked group of advisers. You only make it into this group if the Vigilant values your opinion, trusts you, and thinks you love the pack as much/more than they do. Downfalls are subject to change when a new Vigilant is elected. (This also counts for the Lead Downfall, as they fall into the same duties as their lower ranking companions.) Lead Sinister The lead Sinister is to be trust worthy, quick on their feet, an excellent roleplayer, and a long-time Sinister. They must be the master of the battle planners and are required to lead their ranking with skill, precision, and logic. This rank is often tied with Downfalls, for the Vigilant trusts all of his/her leads. They are both won and appointed, but they can also be demoted with bad actions. Lead Deranged The Lead Deranged is a level-headed guardian. They tend to lead more with their mind than their heart, coming second only to the Lead Sinister in terms of logic and tact. They are to be respected and loved, as they are you guardians. As with all leads, the Vigilant hand picks them or their rank is won in The Rising. Demotion is a threat here, too. Lead Mute This feline is a responsible, well rounded individual. They must preform well under pressure and be trust worthy. They lead with an even balance of head and heart, which makes for a deadly combination. They run their spies quickly and with organization to report back to the Vigilant. This rank is, as usual, both earned and won.Demotion is always an option if the Lead is using his/her power inappropriately. Lead Follower The Lead Follower, however disrespected, is a necessary part of The Disturbed Division. They manage and oversee all of the training that takes place for the Prodigies and prepare future mentors. Along with this they handle the hunting costs of the pack, including checking the spotted prey in certain areas. They are mainly earned, but can be challenged for in The Rising. Demotions are a threat here, too. The Redeemers The main links of The Disturbed Division as they are the felines who are carefully set into their ranks depending their skills. They follow the orders and guidance of their Lead feline. The ranks consist of Sinister, Deranged, Mute, and Follower The Prodigies These are the future of The Disturbed Division. A Prodigy is allowed to pick their rank of mentor, be it Deranged, Mute, Sinister or Follower, and train under a skilled member of each of their own Mentors. They hold more weight than both the Youth and the Mothers. Prodigies training for higher ranks will receive a weekly spar to test their skills; If they pass, they may move on to the higher Redeemer ranks. They are not allowed to participate in The Rising. The Youth These are the beginning and soul of the pack. They are the fuel to our fire; We are entrusted with them and keep them safe. Youth can begin their training as soon as the Vigilant sees it fit. They move to Prodigy as soon as they can to begin their training. They are not allowed to participate in The Rising. The Mothers These are the nursers and nurturers of the pack. They are one of the lowest ranks simply because most felines do not pick them, nor do we ever need more than two. An expecting mother can switch to the Mother rank temporarily to await her kitten's delivery. Permanent Mothers are rare and difficult to find. Redeemers: Our Warriors There, as most of you know, four types of Redeemers. The first is Sinister. A Sinister is the rank of battle planners and organizers. They are the highest part of the four Redeemers, but not by much. Following at a close second is the Deranged. Deranged are our guardians; they protect us and provide a main power scource in fights and battles along with protecting the camp during smaller raids. They are an extremely important role and we require a lot of them. The third Redeemer rank is the Mute. These are our silent and our deadly; they are both assasins and spies and can switch between the both at the flip of a coin. Mutes are usually the most average and common of the page externally, so as to hold appearances. They keep tabs on enemy pages and camps. The last Redeemer is the Follower. These felines train and care for younger ranks in the absense of Mothers. They also provide the majority of the prey for the pack, as they are the hunters. Sadly, due to their temid natures, they often get less credit than they are due for. Without this rank we would be hungry and our Prodigies would be uncared for. ▬▬▬ Camp/Usual Locations ''' '''End Note ''Thank you for reading, everyone. This was a simple guidelines page meant to inform members in TDD and outside of it. Again, thank you. '' ~Ruin, Vigilant of The Disturbed Division